Questions of Morality and Strategy
by Draco Malfoy is Blonde
Summary: The Dark Lord's motivation on the night the prophecy was discovered. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

I consider the people around me, following me for a small bit of my power and glory, proving themselves useful if they can. I call them family, but they are not so important to me that any one of them could be disposable. Unfortunately, it would be highly inconvenient to kill the grovelling boy at my feet. The thought was persistent, which annoyed me, there was no real reason to kill him other than my anger. Because the news he'd brought had angered me, exceptionally, but the messenger was valuable and it would do no good to train the others that bad news would be the cause of their death otherwise I'd never be told anything.

Either way, I still wanted to kill him, desire was frivilous and more often than not counterproductive but it was there all the same, annoying me. Not to forget that there was this bad news I'd been told and there was the trouble the bad news caused, beyond just making me angry, that is, no this bit of bad news would complicate my plans for the immediate future. At the very height of my power to have this little thing become a new obstacle, something else to plan for and worry about.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies._

Prophecy is a very wooly branch of magic, but Albus Dumbeldore heard the whole thing and wooly or not it was still magic. I wonder if knowing this prophecy in its entirety would give Dumbledore an advantage against me, another advantage, beyond his years of experience and more than his considerable power kept safe behind the ancient protections of Hogwarts. Then there was just plain old hope, the prophecy had already caused more damage to my cause than I should allow by allowing the commoners to think I could be defeated, by a chosen child or not.

"And the child mentioned?" I asked next, looking at Lucius now, who could advise me on such things as which of the families in the wizarding world were fornicating.

"The Potters, the Longbottoms, the Bones, and the Weasleys are expecting," Lucius answered me immediately, always to the point, always informed, useful.

"And your wife?" I asked him next, enjoying the look of pure panic on his face, "When is she...due?"

"June," He answered immediatly, but not relaxing, still. "The beginning of June my Lord, though I didn't mention or own family because we have been and always will be loyal to you."

I smiled at the fair haired man, he certainly had a way with words which I was rather partial to "Yes my slippery friend," I conceded, then directed my thoughts to my previous encounters with the other named parents-to-be.

I had met James Potter on exactly three occasions, once when I had, along with my followers attacked the school train, once when I attacked Hogsmede and a third time flying above muggle London. Potter's mudblood bride was know to me also, the red head woman whom I'd also met on three occasions, though I didn't know her by name.

The Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom I'd met on many occasions, they were well renowned, and certainly an obstacle to my continued rise to power without their son being the one who might destroy me. The Bones were known to me also, a powerful blood traitor family who where known for being brilliant judges and aurors and other job-types which would naturally set them against me. As for the Weasleys, I knew the family, knew of them, killed many of their number but had never met the Weasley woman personally. Blood traitors and certainly worth murdering the older generatins, but not in relation to this.

"The Potters, the Longbottoms, the Bones, then, consider them targets." I declared, though didn't intend to act on this prophecy yet. "Though what true threat could an unborn children be to me, were you expecting to see blood tonight?" I asked, the dismissal obvious, though for the thicker of the number, "Get out, I'll call if you're needed, all but you, Severus."

The boy was still kneeling at my feet.

"My lord," Severus said once we were alone, I considered him, young and isolated, he seemed not to get along with anyone from regular society or anyone in our ranks. "My Lord, if you're to go after the Potters, might I ask a favour of you?"

"You can stand, Severus, this information, though incomplete is valuable, and you were prompt in your delivery of it." I considered his request, and supposed that he had earned a reward. "I'll hear your favour." I encouraged him, though I didn't know what I might expect from the boy.

I was now more concerned with what to do about the prophecy. Would the child be identified and trained to kill me, would it be extraordinary or does the rest of the prophecy detail a horrible weakness. It would also make more sense to act now, before Dumbeldore does, he wouldn't expect me to act, not before hearing the completed prophecy, these things often had a way of manipulating an action to begin a cascade of events. Like I'd already observed, a wooly branch of magic. There was also the somewhat less pressing issue of killing an infant, which in the long term is less desirable, as easy as the task would be. I was a monster, and saw the merit, but there was a certain charm and righteousness needed to be involved in winning the loyalty of lesser men, killing infants wouldn't achieve this end.

"Lily Evans-" Severus began, before his words caught in his throat. The name was unfamiliar to me, I raised my eyebrows at him for more information but he didn't get a chance to speak before I figured out to whom he was referring.

"Mrs Potter?" I asked and he nodded, again his words appeared to fail him, "You'd have me spare the mudblood?" I asked next, and Severus again nodded.

"She's a great witch, also-" He began but I interrupted his pathetic little attempt to justify his favour, to manipulate me.

"You're attached to this woman, then, obviously, is it true love, perhaps Severus?" I mocked him, unmoved by the request and his bumbling about trying to ask for it. "How touching," I continued, a small smile graced my features as a plan formed in my head, "I will kill the man first," I vow, "I trust you're not emotionally attached to him, also?" I thought to ask and Severus shook his head, no. "And I will disarm the woman, and take her child from her, and I will offer her her life in exchange for her child, she will donate the baby to our cause and be instantly promoted through our ranks, she will be free to be with and chose you for a husband and I will name you both the first purebloods in the Snape line. If she refuses, I will kill them both." I smiled, I could see already Severus knew the woman would refuse, and it would be the last time Severus would ask me for anything as frivolous as the life of an enemy. "Is that a fair reward Severus? I offer her a whole new life, to be rid of her blood traitor husband and his ways and have a life with you as Mrs Snape?"

He bowed, obviously wishing to be dismissed. "My Lord," He said to me, by way of thanks, I'd assume.

"Severus," I said, stopping him, "You'd have me kill the baby immediately then, not try to complete the prophecy? You don't see any moral issue with murdering an infant?" I asked him, enjoying the fear and confusion I knew he'd be feeling.

"It would make the most sense to remove it before it might fight back," Severus said, I walked over to him now, closing the space between us.

"But I was asking a question on morality, Severus, not strategy."

"It's just another person," Severus said darkly, I liked the logic. "Why should age matter?"

I dismissed him then, glad for the chance to finally be alone. I'd have but a few days before Dumbeldore would make his move. The rest of the prophecy could detail exactly who the child would be, it could detail how and when it might hope to bring about my demise, it could say anything, but recorded and stored at the ministry meant it was beyond my reach for now. I could wait, Dumbledore would insist the families go into hiding, raise the child as a beacon of light and hope, train it even, to be someone I might fear - the notion was laughable, though it also gave me pause.

"It's just another person," I said aloud, echoing Severus' sound reasoning on my perceived morality issue with murdering an infant, and this would qualify as defending myself, not that I needed any excuse. It was decided then, the babies, after their birth will die, along with their parents, already prominent Order of the Phoenix supporters. I will send Bellatrix and whomever else she wishes to deal with the Aurors, Lucius to see to the Bones family and I will see to the half-blood child myself. It seemed fitting, but I also had a promise to make to young Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

_31st October 1981_

"The P-P-P-Potters live at G-G-Godric's H-H-Hollow." Pettigrew said, and before me a house appeared, a cottage of sorts, quaint, neat, familiar in the way a family's cottage would be. Up from the ground sprouted the beams, and they parted for the walls, the roof unfolded and the gardens sprang to life. Finally a little white fence popped up like they do in children's story books, the gate unlocked and inviting. The secret had been shared.

"Betrayal, Peter is something you need to be brave to do," I said to one of my two companions, "Because when your friends learn of what you've done tonight, they will come to kill you."

"I a-a-am loyal to you m-m-my lord." Pettigrew muttered miserably.

"I do not care for your loyalty, Pettigrew." I said, "Who are you more frightened of?" I asked him, the boy squeaked, as only a man as slimy and cowardly as he could do and I already knew my answer, his fear was of me, and his loyalty secure.

"You can leave, Peter," I tell him and he bows, and bows, and grovels then disappears with a crack and I turn to my other companion.

"Severus." I state, waiting by the open gate. "Would you like to come with me?" I ask him and he pauses. "You have the option to wait here," I assure him and he nods.

"Thank you, my lord." He says, standing at attention, stubborn, not moving. I smile.

"Suit yourself, Severus." And with that I walk through the gate, it banged loudly back on itself. I walk up the path thinking of what this night will mean. The Bones were already dead, I saw to that myself prior to tonight, but their daughter, born at the end of June wouldn't be the prophesied child. The Longbottoms and the Potters after tonight will be dead, tomorrow we take the ministry and then my rule over the wizarding world will begin - the only one who is left will be Dumbeldore, but even he cannot stand before the heir of Slytherin and seven Horcruxes and triumph.

With a flick of my wand I unlock the door to the house and it swings open to reveal a bright, neat hall and the young Mr. James Potter staring at me, pure disbelief on his face - his worst nightmare come to say hello. He throws himself in front of me, as though his physical presence is enough to stop me and I wonder at this behavior until I realise he has forgotten his wand.

I smile, raising my own.

"Lily! Lily he's here, take Harry and go, go!" Mr. Potter screams through the house, I hear a desperate wail and footsteps on the stairs, she's running away, but no matter, I know the woman is trapped.

"Mr. James Potter," I state, holding the boy at wand point. "You knew that you were marked for death and you'd wander around without a wand?"

"We were safe," He said, eyes flicking into the next room where his wand was sitting uselessly on the dresser.

"Your friend Peter betrayed you to me, I applaud your selection, Mr. Potter there is no doubt in my mind the noble Mr. Black would have taken the secret to his grave. But Peter, a boy easily frightened is a boy with no secrets." I say, much to the man's disbelief, his guilt, he was silent, which surprised me, most cried and begged and groveled when they were faced with Lord Voldemort. He stayed silent, so I continued. "And Mr. Severus Snape, who was so kind to share the Prophecy which marked you for death in the first place." I added, and Severus' name stirred anger in the man, I continued, "It was on his advice that I'll be murdering your infant son, Mr. Potter, may I call you James?" I asked, now gleeful at the furious expression he wore. "But Severus has asked for your wife, as his reward. I've no taste for mudbloods myself but why would I refuse a simple wish of a valuable servant. What do you think, James?" I asked him, taunted him.

It was enough, the anger felt by James Potter got the better of him and he thought to try to attack me the muggle way - a physical assault, to which I countered with the killing curse and the body of James Potter was thrown broken into the wall with his own furious momentum, there was a crack from the body, as though something had broken. "But no one needs anything from you, James." I say to the body, even though it is now a husk and a shell and will not reply.

I climb the stairs and hear crying and banging. A blasting hex clears the blockade the mudblood woman had created for me and she was caught by the splintered wood of what must have been the wardrobe. The baby was crying in its bed.

"Mrs Potter," I greet her, healing her wounds with an absent wave of my wand, she grips hers tighter and attempts to cast, insignificant spells of insignificant power which are easily swept aside and forgotten, I remove her wand from her with little resistance. "Or, perhaps Mr. Potter's widow?" I ask, and I can see that last little bit of hope fade - she'd really thought her unarmed husband might have stood a chance against me. This notion was humorous.

"Please," She whispered, "Please have mercy, don't kill him, he's just a little baby, take me, please, take me."

I hold up a hand to silence her.

"Mrs Potter," I say, "I have been asked by one of my dearest friends to show you mercy and I intend to. I will offer you a place in our ranks, the title of Pureblood, the hand of Severus Snape and a safe and happy life in exchange for the life of the infant. You will give me your baby's life and I will give you yours." I say, she looks rather ill, if I'm honest. I was never very good at determining what people were thinking or feeling or why - I'd often had a good enough guess, a key to manipulating others, but I could not guess what would be going through the woman's mind. I myself would never love a small child how she might have, nor had I had anyone care for me as a small child. I would never be so frightened of someone else, because I am the most fared dark wizard in all of Britain. I never could relate to my victims, except perhaps my father, whom I hated as much as he hated me.

"No, never," She whispers, her answer to my offer, much as I'd suspected, and I don't need to try to convince her, or bother about hearing anything else she might say, I have upheld my promise to Severus, and then Mrs Potter is dead in a flash of green light.

Now it was time to silence the baby, who'd began to cry in earnest upon the death of its mother. It reminded me too much of where I grew up, the screaming and crying children, the grating loudness of a baby's cry. Prophecy aside, I just wanted silence and took little time or effort in killing the child, a gesture with my wand and the familliar words, a flash of green light.

This is where things became much less mundane for me. I remember the colour green, the colour of Slytherin's banner enveloping me, in a way the colour tinted my vision, I saw the baby, its eyes staring at where my body is or was pass out as a light carved a mark on its forehead, and then the infant fell asleep - alive, and otherwise unhurt I assure you.

For a fleeting moment I had thought I died, the thought in itself was terrifying, but then there was immeasurable, undoing pain, similar to the pain of making a horcrux but tenfold and wrong, I felt as though the part of my soul destined for Hufflepuff's cup was lost, then the pain dulled, and didn't stop and I was left wrecked and weak in the rubble of the Potter's house. I reached out and found small, delicate and weak, sickly hands on the ends of equally wrong arms. I was a monster, reduced to some pathetically deathly creature and I crawled under the infants bed, dragging my wand with me though I hadn't the strength to lift it.

I saw Severus run into the room and mourn his lost mudblood, look for me briefly, he liberated Hufflepuffs cup from the ground and left, and then I had to turn my attention to getting away from this place, the baby had woken and was crying. And soon Order of the Phoenix members would be here, perhaps even Dumbledore himself.


End file.
